This invention relates to new and useful improvements in heat extracting apparatuses for fireplaces.
It is a well known fact that a considerable amount of heat from a fireplace escapes up the chimney and a fireplace is thus an inefficient manner of heating. Such comprises one disadvantage of fireplaces. Also, in the use of fireplaces, it is customary to use screens in the front of the fireplaces to prevent hot sparks from being thrown out into the room. In some instances glass doors have been mounted at the front in order to confine the hot sparks. It is found that glass doors increase the efficiency of the fireplace. However, the trapped heat within the fireplace opening raises the temperature to a point such that the structure of the fireplace can be damaged after a short while. Such comprises an additional disadvantage of fireplaces.